How he met his match
by sab13
Summary: Cutler Beckett is determined to kill the man who ruined his life. Jack, however, could not care less... he has other things to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

On stranger tides and Angelica's childhood is ignored in this story.

* * *

Her eyes where like molten chocolate, delicious and tempting, framed with long, black as night eyelashes. Her brown hair was soft and long, reaching her lower back in gentle curls. Her honey skin was smooth as the finest silks of the Caribbean. Her pouty lips where delicate red.

Jack opened his eyes with a heavy sigh. She was beautiful, perfect, yet she was just a part of his imagination, his dream that he saw every night. He could not touch her, taste her lips, bury his hand in her soft hair, explore the curves of her body. She would disappear every time he would try to reach out for her.

He got out of bed lazily and bent down to pull his boots on. _'Tis ridiculous to want a woman that doesn't exist, Jack, _his inner voice said. He placed his hat on his head with jerky movements and stomped down the stairs of the _devious wench._

Once they docked Jack's crew scattered into different directions like a mass of rats, all eager to find rum and pleasurable company. But he just got himself a room and slumped onto the bed. He did not wish to push his manhood into anyone but her, someone who didn't exist. The wenches of Tortuga were simply not doing it for him.

Angry at this fact, Jack found himself a slim, blonde wench. He pulled his pants down and pushed her mouth to his arousal. As the blonde tended to his needs his mind went to the woman from his dreams. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white, leaving red marks on his palms. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. The beauty was driving him insane. He wanted to fall asleep and see her face again. Her wild, unruly hair and deep eyes...

"I demand my payment," a voice broke through his thoughts. He opened his eyes and realized that he was done.

"Eh?" He said dumbfounded, still in his reverie, he shook his head to get rid of it. "Aye, yer payment."

He pulled his pants up and produced three shillings onto the table, crashing her lips with his to taste himself.

"You can go," he said in a bare audible voice and sat onto his bed. What was wrong with him?! His lust and desire could not be quenched, not by all but one. God damn, he was mentally ripped apart.

"At first she was a beautiful dream... but she turned into a black-hearted nightmare. A nightmare that took over my mind and body," he mused distantly, running his hand over his goatee, not realizing the blonde was still there.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

She did not get her answer after a long time of silence and so left.

He sank his misery with rum, lots of rum. After none of the liquid could slip down his throat anymore he stumbled out of the tavern, too drunk to be aware of what he was actually doing. The same dream haunted him for four months, every night, driving him wild. He craved for that woman. She became part of his heart and he felt empty because his heart was not complete; she was missing. He felt stupid that he felt this way because of a foolish dream.

Jack was blinded by lust and he could not deny it. He fell for perfection and beauty, the vexation of all men. He got lost in his thoughts again, walking forward aimlessly.

He felt dizzy after a sudden collision, joining a woman on the ground that he has knocked off her feet because of his clumsiness.

"You drunk bastardo, watch where you're going!" She snapped angrily, rubbing her bum when she got up. Jack was too stunned to reply and looked at her as if he has seen death herself.

Honey colored skin... deep chocolate eyes... delicate red lips... brown hair reaching to her lower back in gentle curls. _The woman from his dreams. _It was the last thing he saw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out.

* * *

There is an opportunity to read why I have republished this story on the profile of blue rose 602 if you haven't done so already. I will post the next eleven chapters through out a week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine, sailor!"

Freezing seawater drenched his sleeping form, dragging Jack out of the depths of sleepiness he was so enjoying and causing him to spring to his feet with a startled yelp. He let out a groan immediately and held his head between his two hands, the clanging in his head getting worse.

"Sorry to disturb your precious sleep but the captain wishes to see you," Gelin said and threw the bucket aside unceremoniously.

Jack looked up at the speaker. He was dressed in black leather and had a mask on his face. Not a single inch of skin was exposed to the eye, leather gloves masked his hands, a scrap of black material his neck. A hat sat atop his head.

"Well, well. Isn't this the famous_ Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" Caspian mused as he stepped forward from behind Gelin and caught Jack's gaze, "It's a shame I'll 'ave to kill you, don't fancy competition upon my ship you see."

"Nor do I," Jack replied flatly.

"Captain? You ordered him here just so you could send him to the other side?" Gelin asked clearly agitated, recalling all the bother he went through to drag the unconscious man on board the _dancing horizon_. His body still ached.

Caspian hugged Gelin's shoulders encouragingly and smiled at his reaction. "Fret not my dear boy. Jack is a long-time friend of mine. We were just fooling."

"Caspian, stop fussing over the lad and instead tell me why I'm upon your ship. I have matters to come back to. It will be a shame if I am delayed unnecessaily " Jack said. Caspian let go of Gelin so he could come closer to Jack.

"I need to talk to you. This time in full seriousness, Jack," he answered and Jack frowned. "This concerns Crooks and I'm afraid our time is up. We need to decide what to do with -

"This conversation is not for others to witness," Jack acknowledged, looking at Gelin pointedly.

"Certainly. Gelin, please leave us."

Gelin obeyed silently and picked up the bucket on his way out.

"Where the hell did you get such a bizarre lad?" Jack asked once he closed the door.

Caspian sat at his desk. He bent down and picked up a letter from the floor. "It's a long story. He once saved my life and I took him in... here, read this," he said and handed Jack the paper, studying his expression as he read.

He looked up at Caspian when he finished reading, "But this means that..." he trailed of.

"I will meet my dead pa any time soon," Caspian finished off, "We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later. You owe him no less than I which puts you at a disadvantage."

"I am aware. Why am I here?" Jack crossed his arms.

Caspian signed and said, "I want you to take Gelin aboard the_ pearl_ and keep an eye on him."

"You want me to babysit with the boy?!" Jack asked in a raised voice, "that is out of question. No."

Caspian stood up and paced around his cabin. "I'm not asking you to babysit anyone. Twenty-one is an independent age enough..."

"Twenty-one? And voice still not broken," Jack commented.

"He will stay with you until I find a way to kill Crooks."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Where is my gain in this? Me senses do not smell profit. None at all."

"Your gain? Crooks still knows nothing about the fact you are still alive. If you don't want that to change you will take him with you," Caspian said warningly, "he doesn't want revenge on me alone, Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Fair enough. But seeming as you made it, unintentionally, clear that Crooks is after the boy too. Given the chance I will give him up without a fight. Good business," he said.

Caspian nodded. "I assure you the chance will not be given to you, I will make sure of that. Concerning the mask. The boy is marked for life and does not wish anyone to see his scars. Don't bring the topic up."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack pulled the table over in anger, the objects that were on the table seconds ago scattered across the floor. She wanted to say something but was afraid to do so, standing there like a guilty child.

"Just leave," he said coldly, refusing to look up at her and focusing his gaze on the floor instead, "I don't want you on my ship anymore. I said leave!"

He said it so fiercely that she flinched and rushed out of his cabin.

**Six months earlier**

Gelin was reluctant to go with Jack even after Caspian said it was an inescapable order. The boy clearly didn't know anything about Caspian's intentions on sending him away.

Jack rowed the dingy towards Tortuga's bay in silence, looking at Gelin who clutched onto his small bundle of possessions as if Jack was about to pounce at him. The horizon was anchored one mile away from the shore.

Tension grew with the silence and Jack was the first to break it.

"You know, you aren't the only one who this situation doesn't appeal to. You are a burden on my back. I be certain to use the first opportunity to send you back to your captain. Do not worry yourself," he said in an unfriendly manner he wasn't intending to use.

Gelin narrowed his eyes but Jack missed it because of Gelin's hat that was pulled down onto his eyes in fear the mask was not enough.

"You are an arrogant, lousy man who is full of himself. The real burden is to withstand the likes of you," he said, "and to my greatest dismay, I will have to withstand you."

Jack paused rowing and consideration of killing the whelp flashed in his eyes dangerously. Then his mind went to Caspian and what he promised to do if something happened to Gelin. The last thing he wanted was to Crooks find out he was alive and give him no living until he was dead.

But then, why was Caspian so worried about Gelin's well-being? Jack could sense there was something more to this boy and the strange way he hid his skin.

He began to row again. "Your behavior will determine your status upon my ship. And if you want to know at the moment you are not in a good position."

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he asked.

"No no. I just thought I should give you a fair warning, Nelin. My ship is heavenly beautiful but do not allow yourself to be deceived. Life aboard it can be hell," Jack said.

"My name is Gelin," he said irritably, his wandering eyes stopping at Jack.

They set sail as soon as they reached the pearl, thanks to Gibbs who got it prepared. Jack didn't like Gelin, Gelin didn't like Jack. They were stuck together without them both wanting it. Jack decided to work him to death and Gelin tolerated his tormenting because he wanted to prove himself strong. He worked until his hands refused him and he lost the feeling of his legs, earning respect from the crew.

He leaned against his closed door and slid to the floor. His pathetic excuse for a cabin was plain with one bed and a table with chair. He would have left this ship, but he promised Caspian to stay here until he came for him and he had no intention on breaking a promise. Part of the deal with Jack was to give him a cabin.

He locked his door and stumbled to his bed weakly, his legs numb after all the hard work.

Only here in his cabin could he let go of his fake character. Only here can he take off all the fabric that concealed him away from other eyes. Only here can he be weak and rub his sore limbs instead of pretending he was in good shape, all his bruises and scratches hidden along with his skin.

He took off his hat and allowed his long, brown hair to fall in messy curls. He ran his hand through the mass of softness. The truth be told, he was not a he, but in fact a _she._


	4. Chapter 4

Gelin sprawled on her bed in a crimson shirt, inspecting the candle flame that danced to the command of the breeze that strolled through the open window. For a moment the only available sound was the snoring from the crew and the swash of the waves lapping against the _pearl_ lovingly.

A loud knock out of the blue made Gelin jump out of her skin.

"Gelin, you putrid rat! What the bloody hell have you done? Gelin?! Open the damn door or I will break it," Jack shouted behind the door and gave it a few impatient kicks.

She jumped about her cabin collecting her clothes in panic. She lost balance when she was frantically pulling her pants on and fell backwards with a yelp. She emerged from the sea with a desperate gasp.

Jack got out his pistol and shot the lock, kicking the door open angrily. The only movement came from a thin curtain fluttering in the breeze. He narrowed his eyes and stepped in.

"I know yer in here, whelp," he said in a singsong voice, "come out."

He snatched the covers up in expectation of finding him under the bed. He found no Gelin but a silver locket in a shape of a heart, covered with small white diamonds with a red ruby in the middle. He twirled it in between his fingers with a smile and dropped it into his pocket slyly.

Meanwhile, hanging on a rope behind the rail, Gelin peaked at the arguing men and decided they were too occupied to notice her. She brought her leg up to climb onto the deck and at the same time Jack showed up. She cursed under her breath and slid back down again.

"Gents," Jack cleared his throat.

Pintel and Ragetti dropped the mop they were shoving at each other and smiling innocently at their captain, moved backwards. "We be in the need of another mop, Cap'n."

Gelin held her breath as Jack leaned against the rail just where she was hanging a few centimeters lower. She closed her eyes and prayed silently he wouldn't see her, at the same time fighting to keep a hold on the rope that was slipping from her fingers.

He hummed his favorite tune under his breath and looked at the mess of stars in the sky. The breeze blew Gelin's hair into her face and tickled her nose until she was on the verge of sneezing.

She found herself in relief when he signed and walked away, allowing her to sneeze. She climbed onto the deck and crept back to her cabin, surprised to find her lock broken. She got dressed and slept in her clothes from that day on in case she got anymore unexpected visitors at night.

Jack fell asleep and dreamt of the woman again, like always. He woke up with a start and reached for the half-empty bottle on his nightstand. His yesterday's anger returned as he saw his shredded clothes and papers on the floor.

He knew it was the whelp who was guilty and therefore his disappearance yesterday was explainable. He wanted to humiliate Gelin by giving her the dirty clothes to wash and she decided it would be easier to rip them apart instead.

He had no idea that Gelin prepared a bunch of snide comments ready for him when he came to shout at her, unfortunately falling out of the window before she could voice them.

"Hard work followed by the brig awaits you me boy. Tiring work and the brig," he said as he barged into her cabin.

"Have you tried to think of anything new, Captain? You send me to the brig a couple of times a day anyway. Every time you loose your temper," She said and continued to make her bed.

"I have, in fact, something new for you, lad," he said and she huffed.

"Is that so?" she asked with no interest.

"We will make port in Hawaii and guess who will be in the brig for two days whilst the others are off to shore to enjoy themselves?" He walked up to her.

She stopped fluffing up her pillow and froze.

"You, me dear Gelin. I will tell you about my romp later. As for you... you will have to stick with your hands," he whispered in her ear.

She twirled around quickly enough to set her head spinning.

"But - you can't do that!" she protested. She craved to step on solid ground again being most of the time she moved with the waves.

"Oh but I can," he grabbed her arms and dragged her along. "You will also have the pleasure of Chris' company. I'm sure you two will have something to talk about," he said as he handled her with ease.

Her effort to get free did her no good and she was shoved into the damp cell. Usually she was locked up in a different part of the brig, it was drier and hand no man in it.

"Have fun," he said dryly.

"What have you done, mate?" Chris asked curiously when Jack disappeared.

She looked at the young man who was about her age. His skin was very dark despite the fact he was down here for a week - for 'disobeying' Jack.

"Nothing that that mangy man didn't deserve," she mumbled in reply and sat opposite to him.

"My name be Chris," he held his hand out.

"So I was kindly told... Gelin," she said and took his hand in a firm grip, shaking it once. "And you are in here because..."

"Because the captain was not happy I was right and he wasn't," he said with a shrug.

"Meaning you don't deserve to be here," she pointed out and shook her head in disbelief. She leaned against the bars and crossed her arms.

Chris' green eyes shone with amusement. "Whats with the mask, mate?"

"I... I got trapped in a burning building as a child. All my body is scared," she made that up, of course. They heard orders being shouted to prepare to make port and she scowled.

"God, how I hate that man!" she groaned, "how I hate him!


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm a master of locks, Chris. Have you ever heard about Thomas White?" She replied biting her lip in full concentration.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm also known as that bloke. No lock can win a battle against me... I will go to shore and no stupid blighter can stop me," she said referring to Jack.

"What exactly did you do to end up here?" he wondered as he stood up from the floor and brushed his pants off.

Gelin sighed. "I don't exactly know. Perhaps the fact I'm on board. He hates me you know. But I'm sure something else happened yesterday and he blamed me. The ripped clothes? He should've seen that one coming," she said with a shrug and began to pick the lock again.

She gave the door a final shove and it swung open.

"As I said, there is no such thing as a lock that cannot be opened," she said as she tucked her hair pin under her hat.

She did not make it far before she collided with Jack and sent him and his lady friend to the ground.

He looked up and with one quick movement lunged for her. She was quicker and took off with determination.

Jack knew he will have no living if something happened to Gelin and ran after her.

She did not know where to go and soon enough ended up in a trap. She was in the same building - brothel to be exact - as Jack.

Jack was angry enough to not allow the half naked women to distract him. He scanned the area for Gelin. Finding no sign of her downstairs, he went up stairs.

There were roughly 24 rooms and he had the nerve to barge into every single one if required. But he thought better of it. Gelin was like a blushing virgin and unlike Jack, would not have the nerve to barge into a room with people in action.

Jack pressed his ear against the doors to determine what was happening behind. He found the last room dead silent and kicked the door open with certainty Gelin would be there.

She sat on the windowsill with a pistol aimed at the door, now that Jack barged in it was aimed at him.

"Whoa lad! Put that down. It's no good to hold a weapon you don't know the name of," Jack said and Gelin scowled.

"The knowledge of how to use it is far important, captain." Gelin retaliated.

"Put the pistol down. You don't have the guts to shoot me. Instead, tell me how you got out of the brig," he said and inched for his own pistol.

"I stole the key from you," she answered, unaware of his descending hand.

Abruptly, he raised his pistol at her and just as abruptly shot it out of her hand. Gelin ducked a little when the window shattered behind her.

"I'm not returning to the brig," she snapped as he walked up to her.

"Yes, lad. You made that clear. I am very generous to not send you back bearing in mind you scared my night lay away, " Jack said and pushed her aside. Behind her was a little cupboard stuffed with alcohol to the brim.

"You've been here before," she said with disgust.

"Does that bother you, lad?" He brought a bottle to his lips while gazing at her.

"No," she said and shook her head. "It just disgusts me."

"Why is that?" Jack lowered the bottle from his lips and withheld it in the air.

"Only filthy cads use services of whores, sir. " she said and crossed her arms.

Jack regarded her with narrow eyes and took another sip.

"Just as I thought," he said.

"What have you thought?" she asked and he leaned in closer to her so she could smell the rum from his breath.

"You never shagged a woman, lad," he breathed and she grunted under her breath.

_No, I certainly haven't and never will_ she thought.

A drunken man burst into the door with a wench clung to his arm. He roared angrily when he saw them.

"This room be taken, gents. Get out," he shouted as saliva flew out of his mouth. He was clearly drunk.

"The room is yours, mate. We will leave you to it," Jack took Gelin by the wrist and licked his lips when he looked at the wench clinging onto the man up and down on his way out.

He pulled her down the stairs and she tried to snatch her wrist away.

"Let go," she uttered and hit his back as he stopped.

"I don't want to spend the rest of the evening searching for you when you go missing. You will stay by my side until I hand you over to Gibbs, is that clear?" He said sternly and his eyes flashed so dangerously that she decided to nod instead of arguing. "Good," he murmured and began to walk again.

Gelin huffed and followed him_. _When they entered the _silver nymph_ and moved through the noisy crowd she subconsciously moved closer to Jack.

"You're invading my personal space, lad," he said and chuckled when she jumped back from him as if burnt.

The_ black pearl's_ crew sat at a long table.

Gelin pushed past Jack and slipped into a seat next to Gibbs and David. Chris sat opposite her, smiling and she smiled back.

"Hello, lad. It's nice to see ye out. Ye deserve a bit of fun," Gibbs smiled and Gelin smiled back.

"It's nice to see you too, Gibbs. All of you," she added and glared at Jack from the corner of her eye.

"Gibbs is right, lad. You work the hardest here. Got on the captain's bad side, eh?" David said and knocked her shoulder with his.

Jack followed the exchange with jealousy. Since when did Gelin get so close with his crew? He forgot about the whore that caught his eye earlier on and nudged Gelin aside to make himself some room. He sat between her and Gibbs and shoved Gelin as he got comfortable. She glared at him and he glared back at her.

No one will steal his crew away from him and get away with it...


	6. Chapter 6

Jack became a fury after his second bottle of rum and Gelin was forced to swap a pair of boots for a dress because in Gelin's skin she was in danger of being killed by the captain.

She tried to calm her breath as she leaned against a wall after thinking she got away from Jack. She went over the line with irritating him, she even admitted that to herself yet she couldn't help herself. Something in him made her like him which made her hate him.

"Did you really think I'm a fool as to not find you, lad? I'm captain Jack Sparrow. No one gets away from me."

She gasped as a big hand pressed her against the wall by her neck, choking her.

"Sir, I do not understand," she managed to say as she held the wrist of the hand in an attempt to pull it away.

"There is no need for that, whelp. I'm sure you do perfectly well," he slurred and increased pressure.

She struggled against his grip for the sake of her life. Her eyes watered as blood failed to reach her brain and her breath became more and more shallow. She began to see black as her struggle became weaker. He was too strong!

"Mother's love, Jack! What are you doing? Release the lass! You're killing her." Gibbs shouted as he and David yanked Jack off her.

She held her sore throat as she coughed weakly. Jack lunged forward and caught her before she reached the ground, staring wide-eyed at the unconscious woman in his arms.

* * *

She awoke with a suffocating gasp as she sat up clutching her throat, breathing greedily as if every breath was her last. She looked around despite the pain that shot through her neck. She was in a posh room, sitting in a big bed with a silk cover on her lap to keep her warm.

She closed her eyes in order to stop seeing the spinning room and when she opened them again she wasn't alone anymore.

"Good morning, love."

Jack entered with a tray in his hands, shutting the door with his foot. He sat next to her and placed the tray next to the bed.

She only glared at him.

"I thought you were a man. I didn't see you in the dark. I did not mean any harm," he defended himself.

"You are the first man to claim that he considers my looks manly enough to mistake me for a man," she said, pretending to be offended.

"It was dark," he answered..

He moved her loin-long hair behind her shoulders and looked at his clearly visible fingermarks. She slapped his hand away when he reached to trace the marks and he leaned back to look at the angry beauty.

What he wanted to do was pounce on her and take her right where she was.

"You must be hungry. I didn't know what you prefer so I pillaged the kitchen and brought a diversity of things," he changed the topic and placed the full tray on her lap.

"I'm not hungry," she lied and clutched her stomach to calm it down but it groaned loudly nonetheless.

"You either eat or I'll force you," he said, giving her that look again which caused her to shut up every time.

"Judging by yesterday you always use force," she commented and slowly picked up a piece of chicken with a fork.

Jack watched her intently as she gulped it down, "Humans where given teeth for such occasions as eating. Using them may be a good idea."

She glared at him again. "I can't eat when you're looking at me like that!"

"Like What?"

"Like that!" She repeated and licked her lips just to have him lick his own lustfully. "Yes, exactly like that. Stop it."

"Never ask a man to do what he cannot do. You should've thought first before growing up into a beauty," he said and began pocking around to see what was on the tray.

"One does not take the responsibility for the way they look. If I had a choice I would've been born a man," she said but was touched by his opinion that she was beautiful.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Is that so...? Why?"

"That does not concern you," she snapped.

"May I at least know your name?"

"Why do you care? I assure you, sir, I am not one of your whores who you forgot the moment you had your way with her," she answered.

_She is obviously not the type that would spread her legs to someone. But there is no woman I can't have_, he thought.

"Your words wound me. I just want to know you better in order to make up for my yesterday's behavior," he said and smiled devilishly.

"Well I like men who take action instead of talk," she said and was unaware she made it sound like an invitation.

He grabbed the tray and placed it on the floor, crawling closer to her. "I can take you right where you are, darling," he breathed and made her cringe.

"As I said before, I'm not your whore. There is no need to lie to me about you wanting to have little chats. I know exactly what you want. You're a swine, that's who you are... You nearly killed me yesterday but NEVER apologized. Ugh! All men are the same! They just want to shag anything on two legs. I hate you," she shouted angrily and jumped up.

The fork that she threw onto the floor clattered in the silence of the room that followed.

Jack was taken aback. What the hell has gotten into her? He was trying to be nice instead of ravishing her where she was. He wanted her for the past three months while she slammed the door as hard as she could when she left... Left?! Jack shot up and quickly ran after her but he was too late to do so. She was gone.

"She didn't even tell me her name," he said, looking around for the last time. He found a willing wench straight after, oblivious that he was hurting a certain woman by doing so.

Angelica sat on the beach and cried. She hid behind a corner and saw exactly how Jack grabbed a slim wench by her butt cheeks and kissed her. She hated that man... because she loved him. Who would've thought a month was all it would take.

* * *

I have got 6 more chapters to post to publish everything Blue Rose had so far. Also, I am thinking on starting a new story from when Jack and Angelica first met. Would anyone be interested?


	7. Chapter 7

Angelica walked to the black pearl in her disguise. Jack suddenly grabbed her hard enough to bruise and pulled her to his cabin.

He turned the door lock and pushed her to the floor angrily making her yelp from surprise.

"What happened here? Do you ever tidy up?" She looked at the chaos around her. Everything was upside down.

"Do. Not. Play. With. Me. I know who did this."

Angelica frowned and looked up. "Who?"

"Me?" she shrieked when he looked at her expectantly. "You think I did this? Is that why you're angry with me?"

He stretched his hand to her in a demanding manner.

"What?"

"My letters. Bloody hell. I will kill you. You are that far off," he said and made a little gap between his thumb and index finger to illustrate.

"I'm in here for the first time! I haven't- you have some kind of rotting fish under your bed," she said and blocked her nose.

"I did see a man with a long scar on his cheek leave your cabin. He had a silver box in his hands. Perhaps that's what you misplaced?" her voice sounded comical because she still held her nose as she spoke.

"Samuel..." The name slipped out of his mouth as if he was miles away.

"Yes. Yes." she stood up and brushed herself off, "the other man with him called him Samuel."

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders. "And you told me nothing," he scowled.

"I was too busy saving my own skin... Besides, be he one of your enemies it would've been unlikely that he would have walked around your ship as if he belonged - he did just that," she said and tried to ignore the shivers that his touch sent through her.

Jack covered his face with his hands. "He _is_ my enemy."

"He could've searched for the letters more carefully... Are you alright, captain?"

"Be quiet if you please," he snapped.

Angelica began to look around. "It is usually tidy, right?"

He groaned as he rubbed his temples, calculating what happened, why it happened and what he was to do now.

"Where did you get that? It's beautiful." she said as reached for a massive shell lying on his bed.

He grabbed her wrist sharply. "Don't ever touch anything that belongs to me or you'll pay a visit to Davy Jones' locker, is that clear?"

"Yes," she said, startled.

He disappeared to his side cabin as she looked at the shell longingly, craving to run her fingers over the enchanting patterns of creamy pink. She never seen a shell as big as a person's head before.

Jack returned with a piece of paper and ink, pulling the knocked over desk up.

"Was it anything important?" she asked quietly, timidly almost.

"No, lad. Of course not. I'm just making a big fuss about some worthless letter," he wrote as he spoke sharply.

"Oh... What are you writing?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Gelin. Mind your own business. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Sorry," she muttered standing there uncomfortably.

"Fine! I'll tell you. Damn you!"

Jack threw the quill away angrily.

"I shagged a wife of a wealthy man. King's second hand. I seduced her to get to their money and ran off... After months she sent me a letter telling me she was with my child. Her husband could not have children and a therapist sent him a letter saying so. He did not receive that letter... but I did as proof that it was mine and not his."

He took a big gulp of rum as she watched him with hurt eyes.

"I refused to be with her so she told her husband the child was his. The letters... evidence that she hasn't been royal to him. Evidence that the boy is not his heir. I'm a dead man if he is to read them."

"Damn," he roared kicking his desk over and she winced. "I should've burnt those bloody letters!"

Angelica did not know what to do as he buried his head in his hands. She was angry although she had no right to be.

"Did that answer your question, lad?" he asked coarsely as his raised hands of frustration collapsed onto his knees with a slap.

"You were right. It's got nothing to do with me... I wish I haven't asked."

"I did not expect any other answer form you... Just get out and find Gibbs," he dismissed her.

"You have a child but you don't want to see it. Not at all?"

"Family, children... love. It's for the weak."

"You are wrong. Love can cause more pain than any torture. It's a challenge not all can muster," she said.

She knew how much pain it could cause... this strange feeling called love.

* * *

What can I say in excuse? I'm a terrible writer that can't keep up with consistency in my updating. Besides, what excuse have I got for not posting chapters that were written by Blue Rose and are ready?

Please don't kill me and give me a few days to post the remaining 5 chapters. Cross my heart I will.


	8. Chapter 8

Angelica woke up with a start despite the fact she spent most of the night thinking. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Angelica," James greeted. He was a chubby man which was understandable as he spent most of his life in the kitchen amongst food.

"Good morning," she answered sleepily, "I don't understand how you are able to wake up so early and have that grin plastered on your face. It's not normal."

He chuckled as he passed her a warm bowl of broth.

"I don't see any reason to not be happy. Life is beautiful and is full of tasty meals. What else would a man want?" he said.

"Someone like you? Nothing I suppose," she said and brought a spoon to her mouth, slurping it's contents.

James had caught her without her mask weeks ago and decided to keep her secret. Her was afraid for her. This ship was full of men- pirates at that.

Jack Sparrow walked into the gallery.

"Captain... ? You never woke up so early before. Do sit down," James said and hurried to get another bowl for him.

"That stupid wench doesn't know how to do her job properly," he said as he slumped next to Angelica, "Such a waste of money. Wenches don't have the skills these days."

Angelica froze and her muscles became rock hard. He has been with someone. Again.

"You should stop this careless life, Captain. It has brought you enough trouble already," James commented as he placed the broth in front of Jack.

"Women are only good for one thing and that's offering us their body. They don't have a mind of their own. That's why I can have my way with any of them," he said and began to eat.

Angelica, at those words, forgot about hating the woman that has been with Jack and became quite defensive over the feminine side - too defensive in fact.

"Oh please... You are a pity sight. There are a lot of women who will deny you without thinking twice. Most are much more intelligent than you," she exploded.

Jack smiled smugly. "Is that so, lad? I assure you that you are wrong," he said.

"And I assure you that you are wrong. You're just scared to admit it," she snapped and threw her spoon into her bowl.

"Oh...? Tell you what, find me a woman and I will sleep with her," he said with an outstretched hand.

"Gelin, be wise and don't bet with him," James said while scrubbing a pan.

She narrowed her eyes and ignored the cook.

"And if she will not sleep with you- because that's whats going to happen. Then what?" she asked as she eyed his hand.

"Then I will do whatever you'll tell me to," he answered with a sadistic smirk.

She grabbed his hand confidently and shook it. "Deal, sir. Be prepared to be rejected tonight."

"I cannot wait to see who will be the lucky one to spend the night with Captain Jack Sparrow," he said and picked up his spoon again.

She stood up and said, "In that case I will fetch her right away."

It was about finding the woman now. A whore could not be trusted- Angelica had no money and even if she had Jack could pay her more and have his way. A different woman- who would agree to come to a pirate ship?

She threw her mask away and entered the nearest shop. An old woman greeted her.

"I am looking for a dress," Angelica said. Have no one to trust, trust yourself.

"I am sure we will find you something, dear," the woman answered with a warm smile, "Come."

A half an hour later Angelica left the shop with a dark red dress on. It had a very puffy skirt and was tight around her cleavage and waist.

He would not even dare touch her after what happened between him and her feminine side - or so she thought anyway.

She knew she was wrong when she walked onto the pearl and saw Jack looking at her ravishingly up and down.

"Why are you here, love?" he asked as he walked up to her like a predator.

"Gelin said to find him here, but seeming how you're alone I should search elsewhere," she said and walked backwards.

She could not stand it when he looked at her like that, when he touched her. What was she thinking!? Of course no woman can withstand his charms. Of course he was right and she wasn't.

"No no. I think you misunderstood what Gelin said. He told you to find me. Me," he said pointing to himself.

"I don't think so. Why would he?"

Jack took her upper arm. "You see, I need help with something and asked Gelin to help me find someone who will help me, savvy? He found you. Give yourself to me and I'll take you to heavenly bliss," he breathed inches away from her face.

"What!?"

"I will explain. Come with me," he said and walked her to his cabin.

She jerked back and said, "I will not _come_. I am leaving this instant!"

"You will leave when I say," he wrapped his arms around her front to stop her. "Oh, and by the way, if you want to scream for help go ahead. We are alone here," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened. Oh. No.


End file.
